Monster: The Beginning
by VongolaXII
Summary: The first part of Because Of You. Tsuna's parents tried to get rid of him after he unintentionally murdered his own twin brother. When he was six, they left him in the forest. When he reached thirteen, the railway was where they left him, hoping he was crushed. When it didn't succeed, they put drugs into his food when he was sixteen years old. AU Dark!27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

**Title: Monster: The Beginning  
**

**Summary: The first part of Because Of You. Tsuna's parents tried to get rid of him after he unintentionally murdered his own twin brother. When he was six, they left him in the forest. When he reached thirteen, he railway was where they left him, hoping he was crushed. When it didn't succeed, they put drugs into his food when he was sixteen years old. They were slowly turning him into a monster due to their lack of appreciation. Dark!27  
**

* * *

**A/N: So...still I was hoping for a better feed backs but eh, I'm not greedy. ;) I've had this in for a while now and I think I should post it.**

* * *

"Mommy, where are we going?" The six years old brunet asked his mother. He looked at her with his big, doe eyes hoping for an answer. His mother smiled. The smile was forced, of course. But Tsuna was too young to notice it.

"We're going for a walk," she answered. Tsuna tilted his head slightly.

"But why are we in this forest?" he asked again. As far as he know, this was not the place they usually went for a walk. This surrounding was unfamiliar. They would usually visit the park nearby their house, right near the hills. He asked again. "Isn't this where they get rid of the trashes?"

His mother simply smiled.

She bit her lips a little, trying to hide the distaste and disgust she felt for him. She had planned to leave him in the hospital and never look back. But she realized that if she wanted revenge, then it was better to 'torture' Tsuna, let him feel the pain slowly. As days pass by, she found him more despicable. Every time she looked at him she would remember the dead twin. Then her hatred would grow.

Her husband had no objections, he hated him as much as she does. He even ignored Tsuna however he could. He never register him into any school because he did not want him to get clever and live like other children. He wanted him to know the price for taking away his happiness.

But no, he shouldn't have done that, should he?

They reached the middle of the forest. Tsuna looked up when his mother let go of his small hand.

"Mommy?"

The woman bit her lips. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. But this is where you have to be, forever," she said bitterly. She started walking away when Tsuna tugged her skirt. She halted, but did not turn.

"Where are you going...?" he asked, eyes flooding with confusion. Why did his mother leave? Didn't she said that they were going for a walk? So why was his mother walking away? "I thought, we were going for a walk?" he asked again.

She started to get annoyed.

"Tsuna, let go of my skirt. I am just going to the tree over there," she pointed to an old tree. "To rest. You go play," she ordered him. The brunet's lips started to tug up. He gleefully skipped towards the waterfall to play. The woman smirked and turned, then she walked away.

After half an hour, Tsuna started looking for his mother. He looked around, panicked. He couldn't see her anywhere. Little did he know, she had left. The brunet's eyes started to water. He screamed her name, hoping that she would appear behind one of the tree, telling him that she was playing hide and seek with him.

But no.

She left.

She left him alone in the middle of the forest on his own.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

**Title: Monster: The Beginning**

**Summary: The first part of Because Of You. Tsuna's parents tried to get rid of him after he unintentionally murdered his own twin brother. When he was six, they left him in the forest. When he reached thirteen, he railway was where they left him, hoping he was crushed. When it didn't succeed, they put drugs into his food when he was sixteen years old. They were slowly turning him into a monster due to their lack of appreciation. Dark!27**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the support. :) Enjoy this chapter. Oh, and the idea of Tsuna joining the mafia didn't cross my mind, so...I'm not making him to be in the mafia...But it will be related to guns. He will be trained by-shh! ;)  
**

* * *

He looked around, calling her name. She did not respond. His heart started beating erratically as his eyes darted around nervously.

"Mommy...?"

No respond. He started walking. His small, short legs brought him deeper and deeper into the forest. He was walking without direction, without guide. The sun had started to sink. The sky turned orange and pink clouds painted the sky. Soft, cold wind started to blow. The rustle of the leaves could be heard.

Tsuna tried his best not to cry. Fear enveloped him but he stayed brave. He wandered around in the forest, looking around hoping to see someone. Something moved and he halted. The hairs on his arms stood. Sweat trickled down. For six years old, this is too much to endure.

How cruel you were, Nana Sawada.

Very cruel.

Tsuna swallowed, praying that it wasn't anything scary. Then he heard growls.

"M-Mommy…?"

The growl grew deeper. He knew at once it wasn't his mother at all. He gathered his courage and turned around, coming face to face with six pairs of glowing eyes. The little courage he built just now shattered. His eyes watered. The wolves were ready to attack their prey. Drools wet their fangs. One of them took a step forward. The brunet was planted to the ground, shaking.

"No…please…don't eat me…please…"he begged.

Of course, the wolves wouldn't understand him. Their growls grew louder, indicating that they were hungry. Tsuna shut his eyes, tears streaming down. He was still hoping that his mother would come and save him.

The leader of the pack lurched forward. Tsuna screamed.

* * *

"Is he awake?"

"Maybe, look at him. Poor boy,"

"Who left him alone in that forest?"

"He got lost, I think."

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly when he heard whispers. His view adjusted and he saw a man with spiky white hair talking to a black haired girl. They were talking and didn't notice him waking up. Tsuna shuffled and the man turned around, followed by the girl.

"You're awake!" the girl smiled. "I'll get you some soup." She got up and walked out of the room. The man smiled kindly at Tsuna.

"W-Who are you…?" the brunet asked slowly.

"Byakuran," he answered. "How are you feeling?"

Tsuna stared at the man. "I want to go home." He demanded softly. Byakuran looked surprised but then he smiled understandingly. He ruffled Tsuna's hair lovingly.

"After Yuni get you some soup, we'll send you home. Alright?" he asked.

Tsuna only nodded. His stomach was growling anyway.

* * *

After eating, Byakuran asked Tsuna where he lived. When the brunet told him, he looked genuinely surprised. According to Byakuran, the place where Tsuna lived was very far away from here. He didn't ask the kid how he got here. He just assumed he got lost. Byakuran took Tsuna home in his own car.

They did not talk during the drive.

Byakuran did not try to start a conversation since Tsuna looked like he didn't want to talk.

* * *

They reached the front gate of Tsuna's house. The sky was already dark, veiled by a few twinkling stars. Tsuna climbed out of the car and ran towards the gate. Byakuran got out of the car too. He stood by his car, watching Tsuna.

Tsuna rang the doorbell, calling his mother.

Nana walked out, wearing her night gown. Her eyes widened a little when she saw Tsuna. Then she spotted Byakuran. She quickly put on her 'good mother' mask. She hurried towards the gate and pressed the code, then hugged Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, where have you been? I've been searching for you since evening!" she said, kissing Tsuna's forehead lovingly. Byakuran smiled at her.

"Your son wandered into the forest. He almost got devoured by the wolves," he explained. "Thank God I knew the wolves. They belonged to a friend I knew."

_Why didn't you just leave him there with the wolves?_

But Nana gasped instead. "Wolves…? Oh my, Tsu-kun, are you hurt?" she asked, worried. Tsuna shook his head and smiled a little.

"I'm tired."

"Sure, come in and get changed. Then you sleep," Nana said, dragging Tsuna in. Byakuran got into the car and drove away when he made sure Nana and Tsuna had locked the door.

As soon as they were in the house, Nana let go of the brunet's hand. Tsuna blinked, confused. He stared at his mother, asking for explanations. But Nana ignored him and walked upstairs, leaving Tsuna alone downstairs. Tsuna climbed upstairs, confused.

* * *

"What? He's back?" Iemitsu asked, eyes widening. Nana nodded.

"A man drove him home." She shrugged.

"Tch," the man clicked his tongue. "What did you say to him then? The man, I mean."

"Of course I faked that I worried about that kid! You couldn't let him know what we planned, could you?" Nana snapped. She lied down and pulled the covers up to her chin. "We have to think of a way to get rid of him, dear." She said suddenly.

Iemitsu stared at her. "I told you to just put him in the orphanage."

"No," she said. "He will be taken care into the orphanage. I don't want him to be _taken care _of. I want him to suffer. If he didn't murder Natsu, maybe we would've loved him." Nana said, tears filling her eyes. The memories of the scene in the hospital six years ago flashed in her mind.

Her husband kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry, I will think of a way. But we have to wait, if we leave him suddenly again, he would suspect. Let's wait for a few more years, hmm?" Iemitsu suggested. Nana shook her head.

"I want him out of my view now. Every time I see him, I feel like crying."

* * *

"You're home," Yuni smiled.

Byakuran smiled back half heartily. "What's wrong?" his sister asked. Byakuran plopped down the couch as Yuni handed him a glass of warm milk. "Brother, what is it?" she asked again. The man turned his view towards her.

"I don't know. I just came home from that kid's house, and there's something I don't feel right," he admitted. "I mean, his mother said she had been looking for him since evening. Why didn't she report to the cops? Why didn't she make an effort to find him?"

Yuni stayed silent.

"I think she _intended_ to leave him in the forest." He said. Yuni pursed her lips. "How cruel of them, luckily, I was just driving back from the town. Reborn sure doesn't know how to keep his wolves, huh? How could he let them escape so easily?" Byakuran said in disapproval.

"He was out to the hills just now," Yuni informed.

She sat beside Byakuran, staring blankly at the white walls. There was a moment of silence between them. Then Byakuran got up and walked into his room, closing the door softly. Yuni averted her stare to her brother's room's door.

Then she sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Eh…I still don't really know where this will be going. ==" But I've had a little plan for this. Um, anyway sorry to inform this late but this story is going to develop slower. I wanted to add some interacting moments between the characters. But…I'll have to be honest. I have short attention span. ._. So as you notice, I have more than three on-going fics. . .**


End file.
